


【佐櫻】等你的季節

by s800131ys



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s800131ys/pseuds/s800131ys





	【佐櫻】等你的季節

等夏天等秋天 等下個季節  
要等到月亮變全 你才會回到 我身邊  
要不要再見面 沒辦法還是想念  
突然想看你的臉 熟悉的感覺  
不牽手也可以漫步風霜雨雪  
不能相見也要朝思暮念

好想佐助君，不知道在遠方的他現在還好嗎？  
一如往常的，春野櫻往返於醫院和心療室間，相當之忙碌，但現在又多了個要忙碌的事───跟其他木葉十二小強，不，扣除掉當事人和那遠在村外的木葉第一面癱，總共只有九人，大家正秘密籌劃著要給漩渦鳴人和日向雛田的婚禮驚喜。  
「哪，佐助君，婚禮那天你會回到村裡吧？」  
寫著例行性要給宇智波佐助的信箋，春野櫻喃喃自語著。  
她仔細看著自己寫的字句。

佐助君：  
鳴人跟雛田的婚禮就在下個禮拜喔，你會回村裡嗎？

「嗯！沒問題了。」  
不會顯得過度關心，也不會顯得自己別有意圖，再正常不過的提問了。  
其實對於自己至今還形單影隻的狀況，雖然沒像之前那麼在意了，但偶爾還是會感到孤單寂寞，而這種時候總會特別的想念那不在村里的男人。  
她將信箋小心的捲好放入加達爾腳上的那小小的信筒裡，再摸了摸牠的頭，春野櫻這才打開窗戶讓牠離開。  
看著那越飛越遠的身影，春野櫻這才注意到窗外漸盈的凸月。  
「好美......」  
再幾天就是滿月了。

 

只想讓你知道 我真的很好  
愛一生 戀一世 我也會等你到老  
只想讓你知道 放不下也忘不掉  
你的笑你的好 是我溫暖的依靠

翌日一早，宇智波佐助收到了加達爾帶回的回信。  
「婚禮嗎......」喃喃唸著信箋上的字句，墨色的男人抬頭看了看佈滿四周的櫻花，和那人一樣的櫻色。  
櫻。  
他記得前幾天漩渦鳴人給自己寫的信裡也提到了婚禮，提到更多的，是關於春野櫻的追求者，很明顯的就是在暗示著自己。  
與我無關。  
心理這般的想著，但卻在走了幾步後又停了下來。  
他皺起眉頭的看著眼前的櫻花。  
與我無關...嗎？  
宇智波佐助輕觸著眼前的櫻花，彷若那是稀世珍寶般的小心翼翼。  
沒來由的突然想起一年前離開村子時，在那一直等候自己的女人額頭上輕戳一下的約定。

──下次吧，謝謝妳。

宇智波佐助了解春野櫻的性子，他知道她會就這樣一直的等下去。  
他想守護她的笑容，但又沒自信能擁有那笑容，畢竟在他記憶中最多的，是她的淚。  
我...只要櫻幸福就可以了。  
就算那幸福不是自己給予的。

等夏天等秋天 等下個季節  
要等到月亮變全 你才會回到我身邊  
要不要再見面 沒辦法還是想念  
突然想看你的臉 熟悉的感覺  
不牽手也可以漫步風霜雨雪  
不能相見也要朝思暮念

真的只有春野櫻在等著宇智波佐助嗎？而不是宇智波佐助也在等待著一個契機？  
「年輕人啊，你也喜歡這片櫻花林嗎？」  
一個蒼老的聲音在男人身後響起，只見一個衣著得體的老人站在那裡，正目光和煦的看著宇智波佐助，雖然已是滿頭白髮，但他還是挺直著腰桿站著，微駝著背卻又像是松樹一樣堅毅。  
「啊啊，只是想起個人。」他不否認也沒承認的回應，但目光柔和，少了以往的銳利。  
「是嗎？看來應該是位很美的小姑娘吧。」沒漏看那一瞬的柔和，老人逕自說著，在走到宇智波佐助身旁時又說了句：  
「這片櫻花林很美吧？是我跟已經過世的妻子一起種下的，她也是個像櫻花般的人呢。」  
「......」宇智波佐助疑惑的看著老人的身影。  
「相信自己吧，只有你才能給櫻幸福的。」  
「咦？」  
老人在轉身之際拍了拍宇智波佐助的背，力道之大不似尋常老人般的虛弱，這讓宇智波佐助錯愕了一陣，尤其是在聽到老人話語，但他轉身正要叫住老人時卻發現身後空空如也，林子裡只有自己一人。  
「這到底...怎麼回事？」  
雖然嘴上這麼唸著，但剛才老人的話語卻莫名給自己打了強心針般，他邁出步伐往故鄉的方向前進。  
不能放棄。  
這是現在的宇智波佐助心裡唯一的念頭。  
「難道剛才那老人家......」  
宇智波佐助此刻才明白了那老人的身分。  
雖是蒼老的容顏，但都遮去自己的半邊臉，氣韻上也相似。  
怪不得會沒理由的就這樣相信老人的話。  
他向著那片櫻花林，鄭重的點頭敬了個禮，才又轉身繼續前進。

看著宇智波佐助漸行漸遠的身影，躲在樹上的老人這才沒繼續隱藏自己的查克拉。  
「原來這時候的自己那麼拙啊，櫻，是妳要我來到這裡推自己一把的嗎？」他抬頭看著一片的櫻花林，他的確是跟宇智波櫻種下了一片櫻花林，卻不是這座櫻花林，他只是一如以往的在那片櫻花林裡散步，卻發現一個謎樣的時空間，結果就這樣的來到了這裡，看到年輕時對妻子的愛躊躇不前的自己。  
「櫻的幸福只有我能給，妳說是吧？櫻。」宇智波佐助嘴角劃過上揚的弧度，臉上的皺紋也跟著擠在一起，但即使已逾從心所欲之年非常久，深邃的五官依舊，不難想像他年輕時的帥氣。  
櫻，真的好想妳啊......

 

只想讓你知道 我真的很好  
愛一生 戀一世 我也會等你到老  
只想讓你知道 放不下也忘不掉  
你的笑 你的好 是我溫暖的依靠

「沒收到回信哪......」春野櫻趴在窗檯上，看著接近滿月的月亮。  
很像佐助君當初要離開時的月亮，只是那時的月色更美、更亮、更清冽。  
「果然太明顯了，讓他討厭了吧？」  
春野櫻緊咬著唇，覺得委屈極了，淚水就這麼的沿著臉龐落下，她就這樣無聲的哭泣著。

──下次吧，謝謝妳。

她想起男人離開前在自己額頭輕點的那一下。  
但真的有下次嗎？  
即使她願意繼續等下去，或者是主動去找宇智波佐助，但她還是會害怕一切會不如自己所想的那樣美好。  
春野櫻害怕男人之前的那句話：

──櫻，妳真的很煩人。

這句話對她來說根本是個魔咒，即使在替男人療傷的期間，她知道宇智波佐助對自己充滿愧疚，也不是真的討厭自己，但長久以來被推拒在外，她無法對自己十分自信。  
「別想了，明天可是鳴人的好日子，可不能哭喪著一張臉呢。」  
春野櫻擦乾自己的淚，去洗了洗臉，這才又躺回床上。  
一切，明天再說。  
明天剛好是滿月的日子。

 

只想讓你知道 我真的很好  
愛一生 戀一世 我也會等你到老  
只想讓你知道 放不下也忘不掉  
你的笑你的好 是我溫暖的依靠

 

果然婚禮就跟自己所想的一樣，很多認識的夥伴、朋友都出雙入對的，這讓春野櫻難得感到一些不自在。  
就在她感到窘迫不知如何是好時，加達爾的振翅聲吸引了她的注意。  
「加達爾？」春野櫻伸出手臂讓牠停靠，一接過牠嘴上叼著的信紙，加達爾就這麼離開了。  
不用回信嗎？  
春野櫻疑惑的攤開信紙，上頭只有一個「壽」字。  
看著上頭還很嶄新的墨跡，春野櫻睜大了眼，她羞赧了臉抬頭看著碧眼的藍天，想像著那在同一片天空下的宇智波佐助。  
這表示佐助君離木葉很近吧？我可以這麼想嗎？  
她興奮的拿著信紙，叫住了不遠處的漩渦鳴人。  
「鳴人！佐助君給你祝賀了！」  
春野櫻興高采烈地拿著那張信紙攤開給漩渦鳴人看。  
「這傢伙......」漩渦鳴人高興的說著，他接過了信紙，正要收起來時，又看了眼春野櫻，轉念又將信紙放回她手裡：「還是給妳吧，就當是幸運符。」  
「喔......」春野櫻愣愣地接過信紙，小心翼翼的將它摺好收起來。  
可以這樣的嗎？

看著現場的歡欣氣氛，春野櫻決定暫時將什麼時候結婚、單身等這類的問題拋諸腦後，盡情的享受這難得能跟朋友們相聚的婚禮會場。

──櫻，跟我走吧，約定好的下次。  
──好。

月圓人團圓，滿月的夜空不再只有寒冷的記憶，新增了難忘的美好。


End file.
